dong_in_rope_ahfandomcom-20200214-history
Korekiyo "Kork" Shinguuji
Overview Korekiyo "Kork" Shinguuji is a spindly stick man who eats souls (and dick on occasion) for breakfast. He's also married to his lovely wife, Seesaw #68. You can distinguish him by his bald complexion and some say they caught him wearing those gay masks with the cat lips on it so you look like a fucking weeb. He's usually a rather thoughtful individual, having thought very hard about which route to take in Undertal. He also likes to vore girls because fuck them amiright Kork "Kork" is Korekiyo's epic Alter ego. He only shows up in times of dire need, for example, deciding which Despicable Me movie is better (Spoiler Alert it's all of them). Kork talks through a secret language that us mortals cannot understand, and to us simple folk, it just appears as if he is blinking. The only "human" who can understand this, is Angie Ninjago. This is due to the fact that Kork possesses equal power, if not more, than Atua. Past Korekiyo was a very rebellious child. He liked to fuck seesaws. They were hot i guess i mean i wont judge hormones rite xd. Korekiyo only lived with She who must not be named so i guess he gets an excuse because she's a terrible guardian. Later on, he thought about this and you think he'd go "wow that was gay," but he's actually glad he got to do that, because right after he turned into the kid who everyone asked to do their homework but later he started charging so it's gucci. The Great San d Korekiyo is another participant in The Great Sand. Along with Hope Man Mcgee, Space Jam, and hOhohoshi. His current status in the Great Sand is that he's advancing, with now two different images of Kork San d that come up when you google it rather than one. while Suicide Guru and Space Jam are falling behind. Fwens owo Korekiyo is like BFFs wit Painter Bitch. They like to do rituals together in the middle of the night and even when they were both ghosts, ok thats a lie because Korekiyo died like twice but yeah they were gucci. Shingucci XDD Korekiyo thinks Maid Mom smells good. Grrr.... he's WORST ENEMYS with Feminazi...... GRRRRRRRRRRRR because one day he suggested they play russian roulette with a watergun and Cokeitchy was like "Aw man why not a real one" but then oops it was real and tenko dedded and she got so ANGERIES. Himiko dislikes him because he beat her in mario kart, oh also he killed her gf but whatever him and Rye on mah used to be gucci but then Iroomba pointed out that if ryouma stood infront of him it'd be the perfect height for him to suck his dick so now it's just awkward like wtf that's gay. Trivia * Korekiyo gets a boner around humanity, you know what that means :3 * There's a rumor that behind his mask, Korekiyo has BURGER KING FOOTLETTUCE. THE LAST THING YOU WANT TO FIND IN YOUR BURGER KING BURGER *